The Power of Four and the New Generation of Wiccans
by MistyMermaid97
Summary: In this, Prue, Piper, Phoebe, and Paige were raised together and Prue never died. They each get married and have children. What powers will their kids have and which Hogwarts houses are they each in. (I must thank Dark Goddess2000. She has been helping me write this, so half the credit goes to her)
1. Chapter 1

It was nearing the end of summer break and all the students were getting ready to return to school. Most of all the staff were at Hogwarts already

Paige walks to the kitchen and finds her husband and children sitting at the table. "Morning."

Bill looks at Paige and smiles. "Morning, Paige. How'd you sleep?"

Paige sits down and runs her hand through the hair of her 10 year old daughter, Emily. "Horribly. I should ask Severus, Piper, or Aunt Poppy for some Dreamless Sleep. I just have been having really bad dreams."

Emily looks at her mother. She had fair skin, short medium brown hair, and brown eyes. She wore a blue-shirt, dark blue jeans, and tennis shoes.

Miya, Bill and Paige's 11 year old, sat playing with her food. She had fair skin, long red hair that reaches her lower back, and blue eyes. She wore a soft purple tank top with a small blue colored spiral wave logo, a khaki miniskirt, khaki hiking boots, and soft purple leg warmers. "I hope I get into Ravenclaw."

Aria, Paige and Bill's 12 year old, looks at Miya. She had long brown hair with natural red highlights, blue eyes, and fair skin. She wore a soft pink sleeveless hoodie, Denim capris that have a khaki cuff on the front, and soft pink hiking boots. "Of course you will. You're too much like mom to be put in Gryffindor."

Bill smiles. "Your sister's right, plus when you get older, you'll be as smart as your mother also."

Paige hugs Miya and winks. "You're a true Ravenclaw. Just like me." She then sends a playful glare at her husbands. "I'm not as strong as Prue or Piper, so shut it."

Bill laughs and looks at his two eldest daughters. "Now go get packed, we're staying with your Aunt Piper and Uncle Alastor for a few days."

Aria and Miya run to their rooms.

* * *

Phoebe was making sure all of her kids' bags were shrunk and in her pocket, before shrinking her and her husband's bags and pocketing them.

Sirius was outside with his and Phoebe's kids: Aquarius, Virgo, and Libra.

Aquarius, their 13 year old, was watching Libra and Virgo. She had long black hair with natural light brown highlights that reaches up to her waist, brown eyes, and fair skin. She wore a pink shirt with a heart on it on top of a long sleeve turquoise shirt. She has a layered ruffle skirt and knee high pink socks. Her shoes are the same one's that she wears in her civilian and back to school outfits.

Virgo, their 12 year old, was laying on the ground reading. She had brown hair that just an inch or two past her chin, brown eyes, and fair skin. She wore a light blue and white collared short sleeve midriff/crop top with four dark pink hearts on the right side, a short layered dark denim skirt, really long light blue knee socks, dark blue high heels with dark pink laces, and a dark pink band which is (measuring from the bottom of her arm) three quarters up her arm.

Libra, their 11 year old, sat by a tree. She had long dark brown hair almost black that fell in thick waves past her shoulders, grey eyes, and fair skin. She wore a teal crop top with dark blue trim and pale yellow sleeves with blue slightly flared jeans that have stars on the bottom of the legs. Her shoes are yellow wedge-sandals with straps over the instep.

Sirius looks at Aquarius. "Aquarius, when the school year starts, I want you to keep an eye on your sisters and protect Libra."

Aquarius looks at her father and smirks, tossing her hair over her shoulder. "I will, Dad. I may be a Slytherin, but she's my little sister and no one will hurt her while I'm around. And Kusano can protect herself, especially when her friends are around."

Sirius laughs. "You're a true Slytherin just like your mother and uncle."

Virgo looks at her father. "Don't worry, Aquarius is like the princess of the Slytherins and no one fucks with her."

Sirius nods. "Thanks girls."

* * *

Severus walks into the kitchen to see Prue doing the dishes from that morning. He sighs and goes to her, wrapping his arms around her waist. "Are the kids all packed?"

Prue leans against Severus and closes her eyes, glad that no demons had attacked her family since the end of last year. "Yes, they are. Wade is out in the yard, Amanita is in the library reading about animagi, Katrina is listening to music and reading in her room, and Cana is in the living room."

Severus frowns and leads his wife to the living room.

Cana, their 11 year old, sat on the couch going over something in her head. She had fair skin, green eyes, and mid-back length brown hair - which is darker than her aunts, but lighter than her mother's - she was the spitting image of her mother. She wore a red one strap top, one purple colored armband upon her right arm, slightly baggy blue jeans, and red sneakers.

Prue looks at Cana. "Cana, is something wrong?"

Severus sat down beside his youngest child.

Cana looks down. "T-The Sorting… I-If I don't get sorted into either Slytherin or Gryffindor, you'll disown me…"

Prue frowns and kneels in front of her daughter. "Who told you that?"

Cana whimpers. "A-Amanita…"

Prue sighs. "Amanita is wrong. We'll love you no matter what."

"You will, Mommy?" Cana looks at her mother.

Severus pulls Cana onto his lap and hugs her. "Yes, Cana. No matter what house you get sorted into, we'll support you."

Cana hugs her father. "Thanks, Daddy!" She then looks at her mother. "Thanks, Mommy!"

Prue smiles at Severus and Cana. "You're welcome, Sweetheart. Now go get your brother and sisters."

Cana gets up and runs out of the room.

* * *

Piper was just finishing setting up the guest rooms she and Alastor charmed to appear and extend the inside of the house, so now there were thirteen bedrooms. She then went to the living room and smiled, seeing her family.

Irma, Piper's 11 year old, sat on the floor watching tv. She had fair skin, shoulder length blonde hair, and brown eyes. She wore a green midriff, off-the-shoulder top with puffy sleeves, a fuchsia colored faux wrap short skirt decorated with strawberries, two sets of yellow bangle bracelets on each arm, and fuchsia colored platform sandals.

Alison, Piper's 13 year old, was laying on the couch. She had fair skin long, curly light brown hair, and dark brown eyes and had to wear oval glasses to see. She wore a lime green, off-the-shoulder top trimmed with blue. On the top there is a violet flower which extends into three strands of fabric and connects to the back of the shirt. Her pants are blue, same as the trimmings on the shirt, with a lime green flower on it. She wears pink and blue/green striped sandals.

Jean, Piper's 15 year old daughter, was drawing. She had fair skin, very long, wavy, yellow-blonde hair that reaches down to her butt, and brown eyes. She wore a green and pink top and a white belt and pink shimmery ruffles on the skirt. Her shoes are pink boots with green heels. She also wears a shimmery green necklace.

Alastor was sitting on the couch reading the newspaper. "Is everything ready, Piper?"

Piper smiles. "Yes. Now I just have to call my sisters and they can come." She then heads into the kitchen.


	2. Chapter 2

Piper picks up the phone and calls Phoebe and Prue, telling them that they can come over now, then hung up the phone.

Prue appaparates with Wade and Amanita, who were holding her hands, she then smiles at Piper. "Hey, Piper."

Wade, Prue and Snape's 16 year old, smiles. He had sallow skin, spiky black-colored hair but not as dark as his fathers, and black eyes – he was almost the spitting image of his father. He wore he wore a British flag inspired muscle shirt, boot cut jeans with two black belts crossed over each other and black shoes. On his wrists were grey wristbands. "Hi, Aunt Piper."

Amanita, Snape and Prue's 15 year old, looks around. She had long brown hair that reaches down to her waist with a black streak in her bangs. She wore a light pink tank top that says "I heart Music" in black letters and long bead necklaces. Overtop she has a cropped red vest. She has dark blue pants that go to her knees and dark indigo boots with red open toed socks silver soles. She has pink detached sleeves on both arms along with some various bracelets. "Where's Jean?"

Piper smiles. "The living room."

Amanita and Wade both go to the living room.

Snape appaparates in with Katrina and Cana in his arms, looking at Piper. "How are you?"

Cana clings to her father and bites her lip.

Katrina, Prue and Snape's 13 year old, moves away from her father. She had fair skin, short black hair that went a little bit past her chin, and dark green eyes. She wore a checkered turquoise long tube top with an orange belt on her hips and teal pants, which include white wrist to elbow sleeves with turquoise cuffs and turquoise sneakers with navy blue soles. Her hair is held in twin tails with two orange hair ties. "Is Aunt Phoebe and Aunt Paige here yet?"

Piper looks at Katrina. "No, they aren't here yet. Go into the living room and I'll show you guys your new rooms when the others get here."

Katrina nods and walks to the living room.

Prue looks Piper. "So how was your summer?"

Piper shrugs. "It was ok." She then looks at Cana and smiles, asking, "Hey, Cana. Do you want to go watch TV with Irma?"

Cana slowly nods and goes to the living room.

Snape sighs. "I hope she will come out of her shell when she goes to Hogwarts…"

Prue puts a hand on Severus's arm. "Dear, she'll be fine. She'll have you, Piper, Phoebe, Aunt Poppy, Gran, and I there to protect her. But don't forget that she also has the other kids."

Piper sighs. "I'm worried about who has been hired as the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor."

Snape nods. "You're right Piper. When Potter was at school, we never could keep a DADA Professor for more than a year…"

Prue and Piper glare at Snape, they both seemed to be very protective of Harry Potter. Piper was the one to speak. "Don't talk badly of the boy in my house, Snape!"

Snape goes wide-eyed, knowing he had just angered the two strongest sisters of the Charmed Ones, and puts his hands up in surrender. "Ok, you win. Just calm down…"

Piper pulls her wand out and waves it, quickly cleaning the kitchen.

Alastor walks into the kitchen and goes to Piper, wrapping an arm around Piper's waist.

Paige orbs in with her family, Phoebe, and Phoebe's family. "Oh, guys you'll never guess who moved into Hogwarts with the new DADA Professor."

The kids all go into the living room.

Prue looks at Paige. "Who?"

Paige sighs. "One of my charges, Billie Jenkins."

Piper smiles and nods, stating, "It will be good to have her there. If a demon were to attack, she could either watch our students or get them away before she helped us with the demon."

Prue nods, "Piper has a good point."

Phoebe nods and sighs. "But who did she move in with?"

"I'll go get her and the DADA professor and bring them back." Paige states before orbing out.

Prue sits at the kitchen table and sighs. "Do you have coffee, Piper?"

Piper grabs a mug and pours steaming black coffee into it. She then took it over to Prue and smiles. "Of course I do. I always make your kind of coffee for you when I know you'll be here."

Prue smiles and takes a drink of her coffee. "You're just afraid of me when I have no coffee, why else would you keep making black coffee."

Phoebe laughs. "Prue has a point, Piper."

Alastor looks at Snape. "I still wonder how you married the scarier sister and handle her mood swings."

Serverus looks at Alastor and shrugs. "Well how could an Auror settle down with the second scariest sister?"

Paige orbs in with two women.

The first woman looks around and smiles at Prue, Piper, and Phoebe. She had fair skin, long blond hair with bangs, and green eyes. She wore boot cut blue jeans, a grey tank top, and black high heeled boots. Her make-up was relatively soft and subtle with a touch of eye shadow, lipstick and lip gloss. "Prue, Piper, Phoebe…"

Prue smiles and nods. "It is great to see you, Billie."

Phoebe goes to Billie and hugs her. "Where have you been? We haven't seen you much since a year after you became Paige's charge. We've been so worried, but the only one you would contact was Paige. Why?"

Billie sighs and closes her eyes. "I didn't trust myself after I betrayed you guys… Christy and I had attacked you guys here and ended up combinging our attacks with your, killing Prue, Phoebe, Paige, and Christy. And then when Piper and I went back in time to get back our sisters… Piper was the one to fix everything, I just didn't want to destroy it again. So I kept myself from getting into contact with you. I didn't even have contact with Paige, until I was nearly killed by a demon…"

* * *

 _Billie and Christy face off with the sisters who had also summoned the Hollow. During the battle, the manor was obliterated, additionally killing Christy, as well as Prue, Phoebe, and Paige. Billie goes to Magic School and Dumain convinces her to use her projection power to send her back to Christy. However, she discovers that he's using her to go back to the Triad instead._

 _After realizing this, memory Billie projects herself back into the past at the Manor, just as the past Billie and Christy arrive. She warns them but past-Billie sends present-Billie flying into the wall with Telekinesis and goes on to fight. The battle starts to play out as before but then memory-Piper arrives with Grams and her another woman to cast a spell which drives the Hollow out of the five girls. Present-Billie and Piper merge with their past selves, due to time catching up with itself. Billie and Christy then teleport out with a potion. Billie tries to convince Christy that they have been used by the Triad, but all Christy can think of is fulfilling her mission and killing the Charmed Ones. Billie then goes to the sisters for help and forgiveness. She projects back in time with the sisters to vanquish the Triad in the past and tries to convince Christy to stop her vendetta and come with her, though Christy hurls a fireball at her, causing Billie to telekinetically repel the fireball back at her in self-defense. Memory-Billie then breaks down and cries at her sister's death, as the sisters surround , Bill, and Sirius look at each other, confused on the whole thing._

* * *

Alastor puts a hand on Piper's shoulder and looks at her with concern. "Piper, is what this girl says true?"

Piper takes a deep breath and sighs. "Yes. What Billie is describing is true." She then leads them to the attic and waves her wand, making chairs appear. She looks at Paige. "Please send a patrons to Remus, Draco, and Harry."

Billie is in tears and back up, thinking she'll hurt the sisters again. "N-No…"

Paige nods and conjures a fox, whispering to it, then sending it away.

Severus, Alastor, Sirius, and Bill stare at Billie, they were angry at her for what she did to their wives, while Prue, Piper, Phoebe, and Paige were worried about Billie's emotional state.

Prue walks to Billie and pulls her into a hug. "Billie, calm down…"

Phoebe bites her lip, trying to block out her empathy.

Piper goes to Prue and Billie. "We've forgiven you, Billie. You were tricked by your sister, so do not blame yourself. Do you know what all we have done? Prue was turned evil at one point, I was turned into a Wendigo, Phoebe was turned into a Banchee, and Paige was turned into a vampire. But we all were saved by each other and you realized your mistake. You came to us and warned us. You also helped us beat the Triad."

Paige looks at Billie. "What happened with Christy wasn't your fault and you know it."


	3. Chapter 3

Billie looks at Paige, tears in her eyes. "I-It is my fault... I-If I hadn't repelled the fireball, my sister would be alive..."

The woman who had come with Paige and Billie puts a hand on Billie's shoulder. "Billie, it wasn't your fault! Just like it wasn't Harry's, Ron's, or my fault that people were killed protecting us. We never asked to be protected..."

Snape looks at the woman. "Miss Granger?"

The woman looks at Snape and nods. "Yes, Professor."

Prue looks at Billie. "Never blame yourself for what happened. Christy made her choice. She didn't have to try to kill you, but she did. So IT IS NOT your fault."

Billie closes her eyes. "Alright, Prue."

Lupin apparates in with his wife Ava Nicolae, after dropping their kids off in the living room.

Draco Malfoy apparates in with his wife, Patience Halliwell, who was actually the charmed ones' ancestor, Melinda Warren, brought back to life.

Piper smiles at Ava. "Ava it is good to see you." She then looks at Remus. "You too, Remus."

Ava goes to Piper and hugs her. "It's great to see you, Piper." She then looks at each of the Charmed Ones. "How have you all been?"

Paige looks at Patience, Harry, and Draco. "We're about to tell about our past..."

Piper sighs and begins to explain that she was walking home from down the street.

* * *

 _Piper was walking home to Halliwell Manor, when three men attacked her, sending her sliding on the ground. When She looked up, she recognized the two Gridlocks, Janor and Kava, but she didn't know the third man._

 _The third man glares at Piper and points his wand at her. He was a squat and lump man. He had a pallid, doughy face, and tiny eyes. He reminded Piper of a pig. "Mudblood, how dare you look at me!"_

 _Janor and Kava get ready for an attack from Piper._

 _Piper stands and waves her hands, freezing Janor and Kava. She then draws her wand and points it at the man who called her a mudblood. "I'm not a mudblood, Death Eater. And don't use that word around me!"_

 _The man points his wand at Piper's chest. "Crucio!"_

 _Piper screams in pain and falls to her knees, then waves her hands, making a small explosion send the man flying and break his concentration._

 _Janor and Kava become unfrozen and Janor raises his hand, starting to magically strangle Piper._

 _A minute later a growling voice yelled, "Everte Statum!" sending Janor flying into Kava, making them both fall, freeing Piper from Janor's magic._

 _The third man gets up and looks at the person who just freed Piper. "Oh, Mad-Eye. Is this you mudblood whore?"_

 _Piper glares at the man, but then glances at Mad-Eye._

 _Mad-Eye's face looked like it was roughly carved from wood. He had dark blonde, grizzled hair. His right eye was small and black, while his left eye had a scar and was a vivid, electric blue magical eye. He was in his late 20s to early 30s. He watched the man with his right eye, but looked over at blue with his left eye. "Come here!"_

 _Piper gets up and goes to Mad-Eye, pointing her wand at the man who looked like a pig. "Thanks, but avoid the two that you sent flying. They can use your Aura to choke the life out of you."_

* * *

Piper shakes her head. "I still can't believe that I let them get the better of me."

Phoebe goes to Piper. "Sweetie, how were you to know that Janor and Kava were back?"

Paige looks at Prue and summons tea for everyone.

Snape and the others look at Prue as she begins to talk.

Prue closes her eyes. "I was in need of bloodroot for a potion that Piper was making..."

* * *

 _Prue walks into the Apothecary store and goes to find bloodroot._

 _A man walks into the store and goes to find potions ingredients that he needed. He was a thin man with sallow skin and a hooked nose. He wore black robes. He had shoulder-length, greasy black hair, curling lips, and dark, penetrating eyes._

 _Another man walked in and found Prue, grabbing her wrist. He had a pale, pointed face, with pale blond hair and cold grey eyes. He wore a black suit and carried a walking stick with a snake head on it. "Hello, beautiful. I'm Lucius Malfoy. I have a lucrative offer that will leave both of us satisfied."_

 _Prue glares at the man and reaches for her wand. "Let me go or I'll make you wish you hadn't walked into this store."_

 _The black haired man walks up behind Prue and grabs Lucius's wrist, making him let go of Prue. He then drew his wand and begins to use the Stinging hex on Lucius wordlessly. "Leave the lady alone, Lucius."_

 _Lucius glares at the man. "Snape, I can do whatever I want."_

 _Prue pushes Snape out of the way and begins using the Stinging hex on Lucius on her own. She then punches Lucius hard in the nose._

 _Lucius glares at Snape and blue, ignoring his bloody nose, "You'll pay for this, you filthy halfbloods." He then spat sneering at them before whirling around and stalking out of the shop, leaving Prue to wonder how he had known her blood status, her and her sisters hadn't told anyone._

 _"Thank you for your help, but it's the 20th century and women can take care of themselves. Maybe not in this backwards world, but in mine, women don't need Knights in Shining Armor." Prue states, turning to Snape._

 _Snape shrugs. "When it comes to people like Lucius, anyone could use the help. I'm Severus Snape, by the way."_

 _Prue to Snape. "I'm Prudence Halliwell."_

 _Snape looks at Prue. "Nice to meet you, Miss Halliwell."_

 _Prue frowns. "How did he know I was a halfblood, no one knew that but my family..."_

 _Snape frowns. "Lucius is affiliated with powerful people who know many things. It would be in your best interest to stay away from them."_

* * *

Paige glances at Bill. "I had to get some money from Gringotts, so that I could get the stuff Madam Pomfrey told me I would need, since I was her apprentice."

* * *

 _Paige orbs to Gringotts and walks into the entrance hall. She began to walk towards Griphook, but accidentally ran into a man, making him spill hot coffee on her shirt and chest. "Ow!"_

 _The man looks down at Paige. He was a tall, thin, and handsome man with red hair. He wore clothes that wouldn't be out of place at a rock concert, and boots of dragon hide. "Bloody Hell. I'm so sorry. Here, let me give you money for a new shirt."_

 _Paige looks at him. "No, you don't have to give me money, it's fine. It was my fault, I wasn't watching where I was going."_

 _The man frowns. "You sure?"_

* * *

Phoebe leans against the wall. "My sisters always trusted my visions, especially the day I met both Severus Snape and Alastor Moody..."

Severus looks at Phoebe.

Alastor frowns.

* * *

 _Prue walks into the front door of Halliwell Manor, followed by Snape, and yells, "Piper! Phoebe! Paige!" Just as Piper walks into the back door of the manor followed by Moody and yells. "Prue! Phoebe! Paige!"_

 _Piper and Prue yell at the same time, "Yes?"_

 _Phoebe comes down the stairs and sees Prue and Snape. "Piper! Come to the front door."_

 _Piper leads Moody to the front door and smiles at Prue. "Prue, did Gran keep you again?"_

 _Prue sighs and rubs her head. "She was telling me what to expect now that I'm her apprentice." She then points to Snape. "This is Severus Snape, my boyfriend."_

 _Piper nds to Snape. "It is nice to meet you, Severus." She then motions to Moody. "This is Alastor Moody, my boyfriend."_

 _Snape nods to Piper and then looks at Moody. "Mad-Eye."_

 _Moody nods to Prue and then grunts at Snape. "Snape."_

 _Prue laughs and gestures to Phoebe. "This is one of mine and Piper's younger sisters, Phoebe."_

 _Snape holds out his hand to Phoebe._

 _Moody holds his hand out to Phoebe._

 _Phoebe takes both men's hands and gasps, getting a vision. After the vision, she stumbles back._

 _Piper goes to Phoebe and puts and hand on her back to steady her. "What did you see, Phoebe?"_

 _Prue looks at Phoebe, worried. "Phoebe?"_

 _Snape and Moody look at each other, before looking at the three eldest Charmed Ones. Snape was the one to speak. "What's wrong?"_

 _Phoebe looks at Prue and Piper. "C-Can I talk to both of you in the kitchen?"_

 _Piper nods and leads Prue and Phoebe to the kitchen. "What's up, Phoebe?"_

 _Phoebe bites her lip. "I saw a man fighting another man, who looked somewhat like a rat. The man was thrown in Azkaban, but he's innocent..."_

 _Piper frowns. "Let's go free this man."_

 _Prue nods. "You both go, I'll keep an eye on Moody and Snape."_

 _Phoebe and Piper both nod before apperating to Azkaban._

 _Once at Azkaban, Phoebe leads Piper to Sirius Black's cell._

 _Piper looks at Phoebe. "Keep an eye out for any guards or dementors, I'll free the man."_

 _Phoebe nods and draws her wand, looking around._

 _Piper waves her right hand, making the cell door explode._

 _Sirius looks up at Piper once the dust cleared. "Who are you?"_

 _Phoebe goes to Sirius and helps him up. "People who are getting you out of here." She then apparates to the attic of the Halliwell Manor._

 _Piper apparates to the kitchen of the Halliwell Manor, then walks to Prue and the men. "Sorry. Had to help Phoebe with some stuff."_

* * *

Billie looks at everyone. "I had always hidden that I was into girls until I met Hermione."

* * *

 _Hermione, who was 14, was walking out of the library, carrying a bunch of books._

 _Billie, who was 18, was walking through the streets and accidentally bumps into Hermione, making her drop the books._

 _Hermione kneels to pick up her books. "I'm so sorry, I should have been watching where I was going."_

 _"It was my fault." Billie kneels to help Hermione pick up her books and freezes when she saw all the books were about wiccans. "Are you into wicca?"_

 _"Yes, I'd love to learn about them, but I don't know any Wiccans." Hermione looks at Billie and blushes, biting her lip. She loved how beautiful Billie was._

 _Billie looks at Hermione and smiles, thinking the younger girl was very pretty. "Well I'm a wiccan..."_

 _Hermione goes bright-eyed. "Will you teach me?"_

 _Billie picks up the books and then stands. She then helps Hermione up. "Sure."_

* * *

Ava frowns. "After I had met the Charmed Ones, I became the Gypsy Shuvani, but the one time i really liked it, was when Remus came to me for Wolfsbane."

* * *

 _Remus goes to where the Nicolae Gypsys lived and found the Gypsy Shuvani, Ava Nicolae, helping an elderly man._

 _Ava glances up from what she was doing to see Remus. "Give me a few and I'll be able to help you, Sir." She then handed the elderly man some gypsy medicine. "Now come back in a few days for a check up."_

 _The elderly man nods and gets up, walking away with the medicine in hand._

 _Ava looks at Remus. "Now how can I help you?"_

 _Remus looks at Ava. "I need Wolfsbane for...a friend."_

 _Ava frowns and nods. "I'm guessing the wWolfsbane is actually for you? Am I right?"_

 _Remus stares at Ava, wondering how she knew that the wolfsbane was for him when he said that it was for a friend._

 _Ava looks through her herbs. "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone you're a werewolf. But it's easy for me to tell who werewolves are, thanks to the Charmed Ones."_

 _Remus frowns and shakes his head. "The Charmed Ones?"_

 _Ava bites her lip. "Prue, Piper, Phoebe, and Paige Halliwell." She grabs the Wolfsbane and hands it to Remus. "Here you go."_

 _Remus smiles, taking the Wolfsbane. "Thank you, Miss...?"_

 _Ava smiles. "Ava Nicolae. You are?"_

 _Remus looks at Ava. "Remus Lupin."_

 _Ava turns to put some of her herbs away. "If you ever need anymore Wolfsbane, Mr. Lupin, feel free to come back anytime."_

* * *

Patience looks around. "I was a hufflepuff, unlike my Slytherin adopted mom and my Gryffindor adopted father. But the one time I really hated Slytherins was the day I talked to Draco for the first time."

* * *

 _Draco was walking towards towards his dorm room, when he noticed some older Slytherins bullying a pretty blonde second year Hufflepuff girl._

 _One of the Slytherins grabs the blonde second year by the arm and smiles at her. "Why are you running, Princess?"_

 _The blonde girl struggles to get her arm free. "Let me go!"_

 _Draco goes to the Slytherins and glares at them. "Are you harassing a second year?! What would Professor Snape say?"_

 _The slytherins look at Draco. "Draco, she was spying on us."_

 _The blonde glares at the Slytherins, sending them flying with Telekinesis. She then grabs Draco's arm and runs, leading Draco to right outside the Hufflepuff common room._

 _Draco looks at the blonde. "Who are you?"_

 _The girl looks at Draco. "Patience Potter Halliwell Black, sister of Harry Potter and adopted daughter Phoebe Halliwell and Sirius Black."_

 _Draco frowns. "You mean the apprentice of the Divination Professor?"_

 _Patience nods. "Yeah. Aunt Piper sent me to Professor Snape for some help on Potions. I was coming back to my common room when those Slytherins grabbed me."_

 _Draco sighs. "I see. Be careful around them, they like to bully first and second years."_

 _Patience nods and then walks into her common room._


End file.
